


I blame it on my own sick pride

by MarsBar2019



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Goblin Mom Nott, Hair-pulling, Houston they're in LOVE, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, Threesome - M/M/M, blink and you'll miss it but ik that's squicky or triggering for some folks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsBar2019/pseuds/MarsBar2019
Summary: Fjord isn't jealous, he swears. Not at all. So why doesn't he leave when he overhears an intimate moment between his friends?(Tags updated as we go!)
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 32
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter 1

Fjord, for all his shyness around sex, wasn’t a fool. So he knew when Caleb and Molly excused themselves to bed before anyone else, more and more frequently, that they probably weren’t turning in early to read. He couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on the comfortable way they leaned into one another on their way up the stairs when they thought nobody was looking, or how Caleb’s hand drifted down to give Molly a teasing smack on the ass when they were _sure_ nobody was looking.

_Because why are you still looking, you pervert?_

He shook his head to clear it and hunched over into his tankard, ignoring the roiling in his belly. _Good for them,_ he thought, not quite convincing himself that he really meant it. _At least they’ve found each other. Why have you got to be all sour about it? It’s none of your business._

Beau was in the middle of setting out cards for the remainder of them, since Molly and Caleb had begged off. The discomfort in his stomach wasn’t easing, but he tried to shake it off and play a round of cards with the rest of the Nein. _Their loss, missing out on a good time with the group._ His words rang hollow even to him. Thirty minutes later Fjord was 1 gold and 9 silver lighter, which didn’t help his mood much. When Beau swept the cards back up to deal again, he stood.

“I’m turning in for the evening, ladies, Cad, I’m afraid my head’s not feeling so great.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just grumpy because you’re losing?” Jester asked with a wink.

“Or because Caleb and Molly didn’t invite you up with them?” Beau smirked. Fjord flushed and sputtered.

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” he grumbled, gathering his coat and his coin purse. “But I’m going to bed.”

Ignoring their snickers, Fjord tramped up the stairs to the room he was sharing with Caduceus, sinking fully into his bad mood. He changed into his bed clothes and settled under the covers, pulling his book out of his pack. The ridiculous sailor-themed smut book Jester had bought for him - he knew just to watch him flush and stammer when he unwrapped it - left much to be desired in terms of plot, but he hoped it would take his mind off the turmoil still bubbling in his core. He had barely gotten through a few pages of the book - some scene where the two characters were stuck in one cabin in the middle of a storm - when a sound from the other side of the wall shattered both his concentration and the fragile illusion that _no, he really didn’t care what his friends got up to in their free time_.

“ _Ohhhhh, fuck!”_ a horribly familiar voice moaned, long and low, raising immediate heat in Fjord’s face. He knew immediately that he should leave, but his limbs were frozen and he couldn’t bring himself to get up.

“You like that, _Schatz_?” a second, equally familiar voice asked softly. “I bought it just for you….” Images flashed through Fjord’s mind of what “it” could be…he had never entered any of the seedy shops that lined the ports of the Menagerie Coast, though his fellow sailors frequented them and often tried to convince Fjord to come along. Just the sight of them, and the purchases his friends came back with, made him blush, and he didn’t think he could ever go into one and look a shopkeeper in the eye to make a purchase. But he wasn’t naive, and his imagination ran wild with ideas about what kind of special purchase Caleb might have made for Molly. He’d seen metal rings that fit around your dick to delay orgasm and make you harder, leather straps that you could use to lift the receiving partner’s hips to the perfect angle, enchanted fake cocks that vibrated and moved…. The image of Molly in bed, thrashing about, filled with a dildo, while Caleb controlled the motion made Fjord’s cock jump in his pants.

“Yes, yes, I do like it,” Molly breathed. _Gods, were these walls made of paper?_ “Put them on me, please…” Silence, except for soft, wet sounds that Fjord thought must be them kissing.

“You know I cannot say no to you, _Liebling.” Okay, this has gone far enough_ , Fjord thought. _Get downstairs. This is a betrayal of their privacy._ Again, his traitorous body didn’t move.

“Is this too tight?” Caleb’s voice asked again.

“Not tight enough,” Molly teased. Fjord thought he heard the hint of a smile in Caleb’s voice when he responded,

“You are incorrigible, Mollymauk. I do not want to hurt you.” Molly laughed.

“Tell that to my ass last night.” Fjord felt another bolt of arousal shoot straight to his cock, picturing Caleb pounding into Molly, rough and fast, or cracking a piece of soft leather across Molly’s smooth, lovely skin…. Fjord stared down at his stubborn cock. _Well, you ought to at least do something about that before you leave._

“Well, that is more than fair,” a smooth, Zemnian accented voice came through the walls. “But you know what I meant. If you are in pain in places you should not be, or anything does not feel right, you are going to tell me.” Fjord felt a shiver go through him at the authoritative tone in Caleb’s voice, one that brooked no argument. Molly took in breath sharply.

“Yes, sir,” Molly whined, “now please fuck me, please…”

“Patience. Be a good boy for me, and you will get what you need.” _Fuck._ Fjord guiltily shut his eyes and reached into his trousers, pulling out his stiff, needy cock. He wanted to be talked to like that…and he immediately flushed with embarrassment at the thought. The other side of the wall was quiet except for Molly’s soft squeaks and occasional moans, and Fjord filled in the quiet with his own imagination, silently stroking himself a spit-slicked hand. _What the fuck is wrong with you? They deserve their privacy, this is a betrayal of their trust -_

The shaming thoughts were shut out of Fjord’s head when he heard Molly let out a long, stuttering keen, followed by,

“Yes, yes, please, gods, touch me like that…!”

“ _Nein_ ,” Caleb said harshly, “You are not in charge here. I tell you what to do, not the other way around.” Molly gasped out in frustration, and Fjord heard the headboard creaking as he imagined Molly thrashing. “Do not pull your ropes so hard, _Schatz_ , I do not want you to hurt your wrists.” _Fuck_ , Molly was tied up. Fjord knew what that felt like, had done it before, but he’d never imagine Caleb to be into that kind of thing. _At least you’re admitting you imagined._ Fjord tried to squeeze his eyes shut and turn his ear closer to the wall, hoping to distract himself from the judging voice.

“Then touch me, godsdammit!” Molly snarled.

“You’ve forgotten your manners,” Caleb said sharply, and Molly yelped, presumably in response to something Caleb had done. Gods, Fjord wished he could be a fly on the wall for just a moment… “If you keep behaving badly, Mollymauk, you will not get to cum at all. I am going to fill that bratty mouth of yours so that it cannot keep getting you in trouble.”

Molly whined and Fjord bit back a moan, his hand moving more steadily now, his horniness overriding his guilt. He heard shifting, the bed creaking, and all of a sudden it was like Caleb’s voice was in his ear. Fjord almost jumped at the sudden closeness of it, but quickly realized he must be kneeling at the head of the bed. Oh, _fuck._ Caleb groaned, the sound echoing through Fjord’s body, and Molly let out a muffled keen. _Gods, I wish I could take his place…_ He could imagine how good it would feel to be the one tied up under Caleb, to have the weight of Caleb in his mouth, to have his hair stroked and told how good he was…

“If you need to stop, you will tap me twice on the leg, ja?” Caleb said, his voice a little less even. He must have been satisfied with Molly’s response because Fjord heard the bed start creaking rhythmically, low pants and gasps escaping Caleb and shooting right to Fjord’s rock hard dick.

“Ohhhh, yes, that’s it, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb moaned. “You take me so well, look at you, with your mouth full like that…you are gorgeous, Mollymauk, all the time, but especially like this… You are being so good but it’s hard for you to mouth off to me when you have my cock in your throat, no?” Fjord stifled another moan, his hand moving furiously now, imagining Caleb’s words were for him, imagining he was the one kneeling over Molly, imagining all kinds of things-

“What a good slut you are for me… the first time I fucked you like this, I marveled at how good you are at relaxing your throat…then I realized you were just so used to getting on your knees for anyone who asked that you hardly had to try anymore. Isn’t that right, _Schatz_?” Molly let out another muffled cry, practically sobbing with want. “Yet you are here, tied up in _my_ bed, with _my_ cock in your mouth, nobody else’s…and I get to benefit from all that practice.” Fjord’s hips stuttered at the wet, filthy sound of Caleb pulling off Molly, and he took his hand off himself despite his body screaming out not to.

“Please, please, fuck me, gods, sir, I can’t hold on like this,” Molly begged, his voice raspy and wrecked.

“Did you prepare yourself, _Liebling_ , or would you like for me to do it?” Caleb asked, his voice suddenly softer, less commanding.

“I did it earlier, please, please, I need you so bad, baby, fuck-“ The threatening edge of his orgasm subsided, Fjord began stroking himself again, his fist in his mouth to muffle any sounds he might make.

“Hmm, I am not sure you really want it.” Caleb’s voice was so fucking hot, so even and low and teasing, but the thickening of his accent and shortness of breath told Fjord he was far from unaffected. “Perhaps I should leave you here like this until I feel like coming back for you…”

“No, no, no, sir, please, please, gods, I need to feel you inside me, please fuck me, I’m so ready, I need it, I need it-“

“I know you need it,” Caleb growled, his voice closer. Fjord pictured him perched over Molly, teeth bared next to Molly’s ear, Molly’s sweat-sheened skin salty and warm under his lips- “But I want you to beg me for it.” Fjord almost came right there, the eroticism of those words dripping off Caleb’s tongue. _Fuck yes, I’ll beg you for it, I’ll beg you for anything you’ll give me_ , he thought through a haze of desperation and arousal and heat.

“Oh, _gods,_ Caleb, I want you to wreck me, I don’t want to be able to walk straight tomorrow, fuck me until I beg you to stop, I want to be full…I want to leak your cum all night, mark me on the inside, please, anything…choke me til I see stars, I just want to cum, anything, any way you’ll let me-“

“Shh,” Caleb murmured, Molly’s gasping sobs subsiding. “You always beg so pretty for me, _mein Schön Molly…_ You will get what you need.” Fjord was on the edge again now, thrusting into his fist, Molly’s words pushing him close to spilling into his hand. Another moment of quiet, then rustling, then a loud, stuttering keen from Molly that made Fjord let out a gasp before clapping his free hand over his mouth.

“Oh, _Molly_ …”

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good inside me…”

The images in Fjord’s head were too appealing, Molly, legs spread, head thrown back, curls cascading onto the pillow beneath him, Caleb thrusting into him, blissed out, holding Molly tightly, gods, how long has it been since Fjord was touched like that- and before he knows it, his muscles go rigid and he releases, thighs shaking, hips trembling, and too late, far too late, he realizes he’s let out a low groan that he can only hope they are too distracted to register.

Taking in his sweaty, disheveled state, his stomach already getting sticky as his cum cools on his skin, Fjord jumps out of bed, pulling his rumpled day shirt on over his head before dashing down the hall to the bathroom.

Hot shame washed over Fjord as soon as he locked the door behind him. He grimly wiped down his stomach, splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

“You cannot do that again,” he said to his reflection. “That was wrong. They trust you. That was an invasion of their privacy. Control yourself.”

Collecting his wits and his soiled clothing, Fjord didn’t bother putting his shirt back on and stalked back to his bedroom. Hopefully at least the orgasm would let him sleep well. Thankfully, all was quiet on the other side of the wall when he entered.

He was grateful that Caduceus wasn’t in yet so he could at least pretend to be asleep and not have to make conversation. Fjord settled into bed, his mood somehow worse than before. As if it weren’t bad enough, Fjord was tossing and turning and heard a murmur through the wall,

“How are you feeling, _Schatzie_? Do you need anything before we turn in? I am a little worried about these bruises on your wrists, would you like me to get Caduceus?”

“I’m absolutely perfect, darling,” Molly replied with a yawn. “No need, they'll be fine by morning.” Fjord pressed the pillow harder over his ears. Of course he and Caduceus would end up in this room. Hearing their pillow talk was almost worse than hearing their sex.

Caduceus, for being over seven feet tall, was surprisingly quiet when he entered the room. Fjord was sure the perceptive bastard knew he wasn’t asleep, but he made no move to talk. Caduceus settled down in the bed across from him, still and silent as he always was. Then, a few moments later, Fjord heard a soft,

“Fjord?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You feel…sad.” Fjord sighed.

“I’m alright, Deucy, thanks for asking.”

“I’m here if you need anything.” A large hand reached over, squeezed his shoulder gently, and disappeared.

“Thanks.”

Fjord tried to clear the hot mix of guilt, arousal and deep loneliness out of his stomach until he eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter but the bridge content was getting kind of long so I decided to post it separately. Minimum 5k of my Grade A smut is upcoming I PROMISE.

The next morning, Fjord’s entire body willed him to stay in bed. He couldn’t face Caleb or Molly today, not after what he did; guilt turned in his stomach like waves lapping at the side of a ship. Caduceus looked over at him from where he was repacking his bag, concern written on his face.

“Do you need anything, Mister Fjord? Feeling unwell?”

“No, I’m alright, Cad, thanks. I’ll be up in a minute.” Caduceus nodded.

“I’ll see you downstairs then.”

“Sure thing.”

The door closed behind Caduceus with a soft _click_ and Fjord sighed. He wiped a hand over his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ready to sit if not to stand. _Fucking pathetic. Jacking off on the coattails of their good time like some peeping Tom, hoping someone might love you that way. They didn’t deserve you doing that to them._ Fjord shook his head, trying to clear himself out of his miserable spiral, and set to dressing and repacking his own bag.

When he finally tramped down the stairs, sure his black mood was written on his face, he couldn’t avoid meeting Molly’s gaze as the tiefling’s red, pupilless eyes flickered up to his. Fjord’s heart dropped into his stomach; though he knew he hadn’t been caught, the intensity of that look made him feel like he had, like he was laid bare for inspection. If he hadn’t looked away so quickly, he might have seen the wicked smile spreading over Molly’s face.

“Good morning, Mister Fjord, sleep well?” Molly asked loudly, lounging back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head. Fjord forced himself to look back at Molly, certain the blush rising furiously in his cheeks was obvious and incriminating.

“Uh, slept fine, thanks for asking, Molly.” He kept his tone even and stiff, breaking eye contact as soon as it was acceptable.

“Good, good. Glad to hear it. So did I.” Molly winked at him and Fjord thought his heart might stop then and there, the tiefling was so stupidly handsome and worse, he knew it. When his eyes caught the slightly darker purple rings on Molly’s wrists - _I’m a little worried about those bruises, love_ \- his cock twitched traitorously in his pants. He didn’t respond, but did notice Caleb glance up from his reading and give Molly a reproachful look. _You’re just paranoid. You’re seeing what you’re scared to see._

The remainder of the morning passed uneventfully, at least as far as Fjord’s worries were concerned, and he tried to put the events of last night out of his mind as he took his turn on watch at the front of the cart. The illusion of being out of the woods was rudely shattered later that day when they stopped for a break and Molly sauntered up to him while he was leaning against the cart, waiting for the remainder of the Nein.

“Good afternoon, Mister Fjord,” Molly said, ever so casually leaning up against the cart next to him. Fjord immediately stiffened and shifted, uncomfortable with the proximity to a man whose debauched moans had brought him to orgasm not 18 hours before.

“Hi, Molly.” Molly deliberately moved closer, turning his whole body to face Fjord, who remained steadfastly staring ahead.

“Enjoy a little voyeurism from time to time, do we?” Fjord thought he might pass out. Blood immediately drained from his face and his stomach twisted into knots.

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you certainly do,” Molly said lightly. “We both know those inn walls are paper thin and as you might have realized, sound travels both ways.” Fjord swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, shame washing over him. He forced himself to look Molly in the eye; he at least owed it to Molly to look him in the face like a man when he apologized.

“Molly, I’m so sorry. I had no right to - to listen in like that. It was a betrayal of your privacy, both of you. I would understand if neither of y’all spoke to me ever again. It will never happen again, I swear. I’ll - I should apologize to Cay, too, shouldn’t I? I - fuck, I never meant to -“

“You’re right,” Molly said, reaching out a hand to touch Fjord’s arm. He wanted to throw Molly’s hand back at him, the comforting touch only intensifying the miserable feeling of disgust that filled his chest, his throat, so tight he thought he might drown in it. He wanted to curl his limbs into his chest and disappear.

“You didn’t have a right to do that,” Molly continued. “But it happens, no? We could’ve been quieter, if we’d cared someone might hear.”

Fjord didn’t understand. Why wasn’t Molly slapping him, walking away, telling the rest of the Nein how awful he was and rallying them to kick him out on his ass? He was numb, unable to make sense of Molly’s response.

“Besides, I know for a fact I sound absolutely delicious when I’m begging to get fucked. So who could blame you, really?” Molly gave him another devastating wink and Fjord’s knees went weak, the memory of Molly’s cries - _please, please, I need you so bad, baby, fuck_ \- echoing in his ears.

“Molly-“ Fjord managed to choke out. “It still wasn’t right. And I promise, it will never happen again, ever.” The rest of the group was making their way back to the cart. Fjord’s mind was racing, but through the haze of panic he still saw Caleb eyeing them both carefully, clearly keeping tabs on the conversation.

“I certainly hope it won’t,” Molly said. He gave Fjord’s arm a squeeze and stood on his toes to lean into Fjord’s space and oh gods, he was so close now, Fjord could feel the heat of his skin and the weight of his body and his breath on Fjord’s neck -

“Because really, just invite yourself in next time, Fjord, and save yourself all this moping.” The brush of a fang against his ear made Fjord’s entire body shiver, and then he was gone. He still hadn’t processed what Molly said when he clambered back up onto the front of the cart with Caduceus.

_Wait…what?_

~~~

The next few days passed with Fjord on edge. There were a handful of moments that he kept replaying in his mind, ever since Molly whispered those words in his ear. Molly’s tail brushing against his calf teasingly under the table; Caleb’s striking blue eyes carefully taking him apart while they sat around the fire, a hand on his shoulder, a gaze lingering just a bit too long as he dressed in the morning. Fjord wanted, _wanted_ in a way he hadn’t in years. And they wanted him? Maybe? Was Molly just playing at making him squirm? In his idle time his imagination ran wild, thinking about running his hands over the hard planes of Molly’s hips, skin that he’s sure is so soft, about the way Caleb’s hot, calloused fingers might feel playing over his nipples, about Caleb fingering him open hard and rough, pressing on Fjord’s prostate just to watch him gasp-

“Fjord? Did you hear me?”

Fjord snapped out of his ludicrously horny thoughts and looked down at Nott.

“Huh? Sorry, Nott, I just - have some things on my mind.”

“I was just wondering if you know how far we are from town. I want to do some shopping but I can wait for tomorrow.”

“Oh, well, I’m not so sure, but I think probably we’ll be in before sunset.” Nott nodded and the two sat in companionable silence. “Where are you looking to go?”

“Caduceus wanted to get some seedlings for the garden, I just thought it might be nice to go with him.” They were quiet for another few long moments.

“Can I ask you something, Fjord?” Fjord felt a bit of uneasiness turn in his stomach.

“Sure thing, Nott.”

“Have you ever been…involved with anyone?”

“Uhhhh…you mean like, romantically?”

“Yeah. I’m just wondering…” Fjord paused and thought carefully before he answered.

“Sure. I’ve had relationships. Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been like, really in love before?” Fjord paused longer.

“Yeah, I have. What’s with the questions, Nott?”

“Well, I mean, it just seems like you’re not so interested in finding someone. Or even like, having fun, you know?” Fjord snorted.

“You’re one to talk!”

“I’m married!” Nott said primly. “I’ve found my someone. You haven’t.”

“You sound like an old mother,” Fjord teased. “Why are you so interested in my love life?”

“I just want you to be happy, that’s all.”

“What if I’m happy as I am?”

“Well I don’t think you are, that’s why I’m asking.” Fjord felt his teasing turn into annoyance.

“I’m just fine, Nott, don’t worry about me.”

“Well…I just…I hope you know that even though I give you a lot of shit, you deserve happiness, you know? If finding a someone would make you happy.” Fjord softened a little, his heart touched by his little friend’s words.

“I appreciate that, Nott. You find me someone, you let me know. I’m not in any hurry.” Nott smiled, a bit disconcerting with all the teeth, but charming nonetheless. She punched him in the arm.

“And you don’t have to find the love of your life to get laid and have her pull that stick out of your ass while she’s at it.” Fjord rolled his eyes, but when the borders of Rosohna came into view, his heart felt a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THEY'LL BONE JUST STICK WITH ME


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more, and I delivered 8k of smut that may make my hair fall out.

Fjord was finally relaxed, for the first time in weeks. He settled into the bath with a sigh, letting his muscles unknot and soften in the almost unbearably hot water. The steam rising from the tub had a light scent to it, from the bath salts Caduceus had made, that reminded him of the juicy nectarines and large pink citrus fruits he missed from the Menagerie Coast. He didn’t know what Cad put in it, but the combination of nostalgia and relief at finally being home had him ready to fall asleep right in the bath.

“Well, hello there,” a deep and pleasant voice came from the doorway. Fjord jumped and looked up to see Caduceus enter, long pink hair tossed over one shoulder,. Fjord averted his eyes as Caduceus disrobed, looking up again once the firbolg had settled into the bath.

“Nott said y’all went to get some seedlings after we got back, any luck?”

“Oh yes!” Caduceus said, excited. “I did manage to get some very nice plants. I think, I’m not too sure, but I’m learning some spells that will allow me to grow things that ordinarily wouldn’t do so well in this climate. I’m trying to set up kind of a greenhouse in the garden, and I think I might be able to maybe grow some grapes, even, back there. And-“ Caduceus lifted his head to look towards the door.

“Mister Molly, Mister Caleb, nice to see you two. Come join me and Fjord.” Fjord immediately felt his pulse quicken and sank as far into the water as he could to hide the flush in his cheeks.

“Thanks, Caddy,” Molly said airily, “I thought I might enjoy a soak with you two.” Caduceus turned back to Fjord, who kept intense, focused eye contact while the other two men undressed and climbed into the tub.

“Anyway, so I bought a few seedlings for beans, and a grape vine cutting, and I even found a little sapling for tiny, charming little oranges that I think I could grow in the greenhouse, and a few extra sprouts for thyme and poppies, since I use those a lot for tea anyway…yeah, it was a good shop.” Cad smiled pleasantly and Fjord nodded like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever heard, his gaze firmly fixed on the large round eyes in front of him.

“That sounds very nice, Caduceus,” Caleb said softly, and Fjord’s eyes flickered over to him, his breath catching in his throat in shyness at the human’s nudity. Fjord couldn’t stop himself from staring at the soft, freckled shoulders, the auburn hair that covered his chest… “It would be lovely to have some fruit here. Not many of those delicate things grow in Rosohna.” Caduceus nodded sagely and Caleb caught Fjord’s eyes, causing him to blush harder and look away quickly - though not before he noticed the hint of a smirk playing at Caleb’s lips.

“Did you have lots of things like that where you grew up?” Caduceus asked. Fjord felt a slight pang in his chest, knowing how little Caleb liked talking about his childhood.

“Ja, some,” the human replied, running his fingers through the water. “Nothing exotic like you can get down in the Menagerie Coast, starfruit and pineapples and all of that. It is a bit colder in Blumenthal compared to, say, Kamordah, where Beauregard is from. So we had grapes, but they do not make fine wine, it is very sweet because the grapes sit out in the frost. And there are many cool weather fruits like apricots and tangerines.”

“Do you miss those foods?” Caduceus asked. “From your childhood I mean?” Caleb was silent for another long moment.

“Ja, I do. It has been a long time.”

“Next time I’m cultivating some new plantings, I’ll see what I can get.” Caleb looked up at Caduceus with a hint of surprise flashing over his face.

“Thank you, Caduceus, that would mean a lot to me.”

“What about you, Fjord?” Caduceus asked. Fjord shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the three sets of eyes on him. “What foods do you miss from home?”

“Sailors,” Molly quipped, and Fjord sputtered, blood rushing to his face. Caleb and Caduceus chuckled.

“Thank you, for that, Molly.” The tiefling shrugged, a cocked grin on his face.

“Just being honest. Who doesn’t enjoy a good tumble with a sailor when the chance presents itself?” Molly tossed Fjord a wink and the half-orc never wanted so badly to sink into the water and disappear. Fjord rolled his eyes and turned back to Caduceus.

“Well I can’t say I miss too much, to be honest. I didn’t have a family, and the orphanage food wasn’t much to talk about. Then I started working on ships and that wasn’t exactly gourmet fare either. I miss some of the fruits, like Cay was saying, you can get some nice stuff on the Menagerie Coast. Papayas - you ever have one of them? - they’re like big green fruits with orange flesh inside, filled with all these seeds that pop in your mouth, and pomegranates, coconuts…. But since we met you, Deucy, I’ve never eaten so well. I think I’ve put on about ten pounds just in your cooking.” Caduceus smiled pleasantly.

“Why thank you, Mister Fjord. Speaking of which, I picked up a few things for dinner while I was out, I ought to start getting that ready. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m hungry.” Caduceus stood to step out of the tub and Fjord quickly averted his eyes, thought not before he caught a glimpse of - holy _shit_ \- and his cock jumped beneath the water.

“Ever a gentleman,” Caleb said, raising his eyebrows at Fjord. He flushed again, not sure he was ready to be alone with them.

“I’ll see you guys down at dinner in a bit, alright? This was nice.”

“Likewise,” Fjord said, keeping his eyes turned up to the ceiling while Caduceus dressed. As soon as the door clicked shut behind Caduceus, Fjord felt his stomach turn, with a mix of uncertainty, lust, anticipation and embarrassment.

Wasting no time, as was his way, Molly slid over to Caleb and repositioned himself in the human’s lap, looping his arms around Caleb’s neck. Fjord immediately felt arousal bloom in his stomach, especially as the new position brought more of Molly’s tattooed and pierced torso into view. Images flashed through Fjord’s mind of running his nails lightly over that violet skin, making Molly shudder, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck, where the peacock rested, trailing kisses down his jaw…. _Oh._ Caleb reached up to tug at one of Molly’s nipple piercings, his lips moving to Molly’s collarbone. _Oh. You should leave. Get up. Leave._

His body had no intention of going anywhere. Then, he remembered how humiliated he was looking Molly in the eye the other day, admitting what he’d done, and Fjord cleared his throat and moved to pull himself over the side of the tub.

“Where are you going?” Caleb asked, his hands still running over Molly’s chest.

“Oh - uh - well, I just thought I ought to give you two some privacy.” Based on Molly’s smirk and Caleb’s low chuckle, he immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

“Did you?” Caleb murmured, lifting his head from Molly’s neck to look at Fjord. “I thought you liked to watch?” Fjord knew, of course, that Caleb knew about the other night, but this was the first time he’d acknowledged it to Fjord’s face.

“I - I told Molly, Cay, I’m really sorry about that, I know it’s not forgivable and - it wasn’t right, if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you -“  
  
“You can make it up to me by getting back in here,” Caleb said sternly, his bright blue eyes flashing. Fjord felt his knees go a little weak, but as if he had no choice in the matter, he obeyed. Caleb smiled into Molly’s shoulder and continued sucking a bruise into the other man’s skin, pulling a familiar soft whine from Molly that was even more erotic now that it was accompanied by a visual. Fjord sat back in the water, feeling entirely too self-conscious, not sure where to put his eyes, his hands.

Molly’s tail thrashed in the water behind him, making little splashes as he arched back and bared his throat to Caleb’s teeth. The human had one arm looped around Molly’s hips and the other around his shoulders and Fjord’s mouth went dry at the sight, the two of them carrying on like he wasn’t even there. Molly glanced over at Fjord and then lifted Caleb’s chin up to look him in the eye.

“Darling, I’m not sure our friend here knows quite what to do with himself.” Two sets of eyes, red and blue, turned to look at him. Fjord’s stomach knotted and he fidgeted with his hands, trying to look natural.

“Uh, yeah, I mean - I don’t really know - are y’all mad at me?”

“Do you think we’d be making out in front of you if we were mad at you?” Molly asked pointedly. Fjord blushed.

“Well, I mean, I suppose not. I just - don’t know exactly what you two want me to do.” Caleb looked up at Molly in confusion.

“I thought you spoke with him?”

“No, no, he did,” Fjord interjected quickly. “I guess I’m just confused. I don’t understand why you would want, uh, intimacy-“ his voice squeaked a little on the word “-with me after…what I did. Invading your time together and all that.” Caleb swatted Molly on the ass and the tiefling floated over to Fjord, resting one leg in his lap. Caleb moved closer too, though he kept a bit more distance, other than the hand resting on Fjord’s forearm.

“Fjord, I am not angry with you,” Caleb said softly. “And neither is Molly. You are right that it was a betrayal of our privacy to listen on purpose, but we knew we were being a bit noisy. Well…mostly Molly.” Molly shrugged innocently.

“Can’t help it, love. I’m a born showman.” Caleb rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Regardless, it is water under the bridge, as they say. But…I do find you attractive. As does Molly, if I may speak for him-“

“I believe I’m speaking for myself right now,” Molly said, gesturing to his lap where Fjord saw, before he looked away in embarrassment, Molly half-hard beneath the water.

“-and we’ve discussed, ah, inviting you into our bed, but we did not think you were interested. So if you’re amenable, we can put the other night behind us as a happy accident, since we learned that you might be. We would like to try this with you.”

“You know you can say no, darling,” Molly said quietly, his touch turned soothing. “Enjoying listening in and wanting the real thing aren’t always the same.”

“No, no, I do!” Fjord managed, quick to reassure. “I’m just surprised, there-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Molly was in his lap, straddling him, taking Fjord’s mouth in a hot, hungry kiss. Fjord thought he might faint, his brain on pause, his pulse screaming through his veins. When Molly pulled away, Fjord couldn’t do anything but stare.

“You can touch me, Fjord,” Molly said in his ear with a low laugh. “I’m not going to break.”

“I really shouldn’t-“

“No, you really should,” Caleb said, shifting closer. “He’s lovely.” Molly stuck out his forked tongue at Caleb - Fjord’s cock twitched with interest at the sight of that tongue - who leaned in and captured Molly’s mouth with his. This was all too much for Fjord, the heat and weight of Molly on him, the brush of Molly’s cock against his stomach, the view of the two of them, close enough for him to see their tongues sliding between each other’s mouths. _Fuck it._

Fjord lifted one arm to encircle Molly’s narrow waist, and used his other hand to turn the tiefling’s face towards him, pulling Molly forward into a kiss. Molly was ravenous, his hips rolling against Fjord’s, his tongue snaking into Fjord’s mouth, eliciting an embarrassingly loud moan. Fjord ran his hands up Molly’s back, the planes of hot skin and taut muscle, all there for him to touch, and he _wanted_. For once, he let himself.

Molly nipped Fjord’s lower lip before breaking away to pull Caleb in with his other arm. Molly dipped his head to the side and ran his tongue over Fjord’s ear, making Fjord shudder and gasp. Caleb leaned into Fjord’s other side, worrying the skin on the half-orc’s collarbone between his teeth. Fjord closed his eyes and leaned back, exposing himself to their ministrations, relishing in the dance of soft lips, sharp teeth, teasing tongues and hot breath over his skin. He touched them both hungrily, deliriously, tangling his hand in Caleb’s curls, digging his nails into Molly’s hard shoulders, stroking his fingers over scars, reminders written on skin of how broken and stitched back together, all three of them were.

“Perhaps we should move this elsewhere, gentlemen?” Molly asked breathlessly, trailing his fingers down Fjord’s chest. He was fully hard now, his length pressing deliciously against Fjord’s stomach and it made Fjord lightheaded.

“Yes, please,” Fjord managed as Molly tweaked one of his nipples.

“Tell us what you want, Fjord,” Caleb murmured, kissing a mark he’d laid just under Fjord’s jaw. “Tell me what you like.” Fjord felt nerves flutter in his chest. He wasn’t new to sex, by any means, but he’d never really been asked to say it all out loud like this before. He’d mainly fallen into bed with people, let them lead the way and voiced few desires unless it was to say he didn’t want something.

“We want it to be good for you, too, Fjord,” Molly added. He ran his fingers through Fjord’s hair and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, well, uh, the usual stuff, I guess.” Fjord blushed. He wasn’t accustomed to talking so explicitly about these things, the things people did to each other’s bodies in the dark and the quiet.

“Hmm..okay,” Caleb said, sensing Fjord’s discomfort. “You have had sex with a man before, no?”

“Of course I have,” Fjord replied, “I just…I’m not used to talking about this stuff.”

“Let us do the talking then,” Molly murmured, bending to bite another bruise into Fjord’s neck. “You clearly seem to enjoy this.” Fjord gasped and his grip on Molly’s waist tightened.

“Yeah, I do,” he sighed.

“Do you like toys?” Caleb asked, stroking Fjord’s thigh.

“Oh, well, I haven’t had too much opportunity to try any out but…I’d like to.” This was getting a little easier the more of their questions he answered. Caleb nodded.

“Do you go down?” Molly asked. “Or would you rather receive?” Fjord’s cock, already very hard, twitched with interest.

“Either.”

“When you’ve been with men,” Caleb asked gently, “do you usually like to be the, ah, giver or the receiver?” Fjord flushed.

“Either.” Molly smiled wickedly at both of them.

“Oh, we’re going to have quite a lot of fun.” Molly moved to get up, out of Fjord’s lap, and exit the tub.

“But-“ Fjord started, but couldn’t quite get the words out.

“Yes, _Schatz_? You have something else to tell us?”

“Well - I don’t really know how to say it, uh…I - during, you know, sex, I can give or receive, but I don’t like to, you know, call the shots.” Caleb kneeled next to him on the tub bench and pressed Fjord’s cheek to his chest.

“You like to be told what to do, then?” he asked,tone still soft, stroking Fjord’s cheek. Fjord nodded, the thrum of Caleb’s heartbeat calming and grounding. “Do you like being told how good you are, being praised?” Fjord nodded again, more vigorously. “How do you feel about a little bit of pain?” Fjord’s breath hitched.

“I like it.” He felt Caleb’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull his head back, bending to take his mouth in a truly filthy kiss.

“Good. Get dressed, both of you, and be in my room in an hour.”

Fjord felt almost dizzy with arousal and anticipation. Caleb dressed quickly and efficiently before slipping out the door, while Mollymauk just threw his robe over himself, barely bothering to close it, and sauntered out. Fjord’s fingers were shaking, just trying to lace his trousers, and eventually he gave up, leaving them loosely tied and covering the closure with his shirt. He looked himself in the mirror, took a few deep breaths. _You can do this. This is what you’ve wanted. They want you back._ Still, doubts swirled in his head, that maybe they’d change their mind, or that he wouldn’t please them, or worst of all, that they were putting him on, getting him back for his violation of their trust. He didn’t really believe the last one, but the idea was so terrible that he couldn’t get it out of his head.

When he made his way down the stairs, he saw Molly making his way from the kitchen with a bottle of wine toward the library. He winked salaciously at Fjord, who couldn’t tear his eyes away from Molly’s long delicate fingers, the hints of a sinewy purple stomach peeking out from under the robe.

Fjord had never been so disappointed to hear Caduceus call for dinner. The meal looked as good as any Caduceus made, better, even, since they’d had mostly rations for the last two weeks on the road, but his stomach was too nervous to enjoy it. Fjord sat at the table across from Yasha, trying to position himself to enjoy companionable silence rather than the loud, chaotic conversations the Nein usually had over dinner. He wasn’t sure he could string a sentence together, his only coherent thoughts revolving around Molly and Caleb. Caduceus brought out pot after platter of food, hot Menagerie Coast curry with juicy chunks of pork and mango, salad with cabbage and meaty mushrooms Caduceus had taken to growing in the garden, pasta with red sauce and yet more mushrooms, and Fjord scarfed it down but hardly tasted any of it. Molly, at least now wearing pants, came up behind him and poured him a generous glass of wine.

“You look like you need to relax, Mister Fjord,” he teased, raising his eyebrows. Fjord blushed and nodded, unable to keep a smile off his face. The wine went down smooth, warming him from the inside, forcing him to relax. He was fairly sure he looked normal, made normal conversation, though he did see Yasha’s eyes fixing on a few just barely visible marks on his neck with raised eyebrows.

Once dinner finished, Jester, Beau and Caduceus were clearing the table, and the others had scattered, but Fjord still sat stiffly, trying to finish his wine and clear his scrambled brain. Molly brushed a hand lightly over his shoulder from behind and Fjord breathed in sharply.

“We have ten minutes,” Molly murmured in Fjord’s ear, and like a loaded spring, Fjord jumped up, drained his wineglass and disappeared into the library with Molly before his brain could catch up to him. The two slipped into Caleb’s room breathlessly and shut the door behind them softly. Curiously, the wizard wasn’t there, but any further thought was erased from Fjord’s mind when Molly dragged him to the bed and pushed him down on it.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Molly,” Fjord groaned as the tiefling straddled him and untied his robe, letting the colorful fabric fall to the floor.

“That’s the idea, love,” Molly mumbled against his mouth, slipping his hands under Fjord’s shirt and gently running his nails over Fjord’s torso. Fjord propped himself up and pulled his shirt over his head, pulling himself closer to Molly so he could feel the press of their skin. Molly’s breath came hot on his neck, and Fjord let out a moan as Molly rolled his hips.

“Please, Molls, I need you…” He palmed at Molly’s bulge, his mouth watering.

“Patience is a virtue,” Molly said breathily, still grinding down against Fjord.

“You’re one to talk,” Fjord groaned, flipping them both over so Molly was on his back, Fjord between his legs. Fjord canted his hips forward, one hand grasping at Molly’s thigh wrapped around his waist, the other twisting a pierced nipple in his fingers. Molly let out a delicious groan, throwing his head back onto the mattress.

“Now, Fjord, I was told you did not like calling the shots.”

Fjord’s head snapped up, his hair falling over his eyes, and Molly propped himself up too. Caleb was at his desk - neither had heard him enter - red hair let down, in just his shirtsleeves and trousers, with his long legs propped up on the table. Molly smirked and threw an arm around Fjord’s neck, pulling him in for another obscene, wet kiss.

“You’re not the only one who likes to watch,” Molly said with a smile, arching his back and pushing himself up into Fjord’s hands. Caleb swung his legs off the desk and came to stand at the end of the bed, arms crossed.

“You are right, Mollymauk, but do you know what I do not like? Being disobeyed.”

“You never said we couldn’t have fun before you got here!”

“You know better,” Caleb said sternly. “Undress, both of you.” Fjord felt his blood pressure lowering, the haze of arousal and submission washing over him. He stood and began unlacing his trousers. Caleb smiled and came up behind him, sliding his arms around Fjord’s waist.

“See, Molly? Fjord knows how to be good.” Fjord almost purred with satisfaction, shuddering at Caleb’s breath ghosted over his spine.

“Sit on the bed for me, _Schatz_ ,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses to the back of Fjord’s neck. Rummaging in his bedside table, Caleb pulled out a soft leather collar, fastening it around Molly’s neck.

“This doesn’t feel like a punishment,” Molly sniped. Caleb looped his finger in the ring and yanked, pulling Molly up by the neck. Molly moaned softly, half suspended off the bed.

“Mouthy boy. You may sit by the door, on your knees. If you move, or speak, or if I see you touch yourself, there will be consequences.” Watching, Fjord’s mouth went dry, his pulse hammering in his throat. He was already rock hard and hardly anything had happened yet. Molly bit his lower lip and leaned forward.

“I’m not so interested in being good today…you might have to restrain me,” Molly said, his tone low and hot. Caleb rolled his eyes and released Molly’s collar. The tiefling fell back onto the bed and sat up with his hands behind his back in anticipation, his tail thumping softly next to him on the mattress. Fjord found that little quirk, the tell of Molly’s excitement, so endearing, and affection bloomed like a soft-petaled flower in his chest. Caleb pulled a length of rope out of his bedside table - _what else might be in there_ \- and bent over Molly, tying his wrists behind him gruffly. Caleb slipped two fingers under the bonds to check them - _he’s so caring_ \- and tilted Molly’s chin to look up at him.

“There. Too tight?”

“Could be tighter,” Molly teased with a wiggle of his hips. Caleb ignored him and pointed to the door.

“Go. On your knees. If anything starts to hurt or feel numb, you will say so.” Fjord’s cock stiffened at the memory of hearing similar wordsfrom behind the wall as he stroked himself. Molly rose and obediently settled in front of the door, in full view of the bed, on his knees with his tail resting languidly next to him. Caleb turned back to Fjord and smiled, the burn of his blue eyes causing Fjord’s breath to catch in his throat. Those eyes looked into him like Caleb wanted to eat him alive, and Fjord wanted to let him.

“He knows how to be good, when he wants to be.” Caleb crossed to where Molly had left the wine and glasses, and proceeded to pour two, bringing them to the bed. Fjord glanced between him and Molly, not sure where he sat in this play of power. Caleb sat at the head of the bed and gestured for Fjord to come sit next to him, holding out the wineglass with a small smile.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Fjord took it, the heat of Caleb’s fingers a pleasant surprise when he brushed against them. Caleb waited for Fjord to take a sip, and pulled him in, gently, for a slow, scorching hot kiss, his tongue taking Fjord’s mouth with possessive confidence. Fjord took care not to spill but looped his other arm aroundCaleb’s waist, pressing him closer. When they broke apart, though he couldn’t see Molly, he heard the patter of a tail behind him that told him Molly was enjoying the view. Caleb steadfastly ignored Molly’s presence as they made out, unhurried, but Fjord couldn’t help but sneak glances at the tiefling, who was still obediently kneeling by the door, watching earnestly, hard and exposed. Arousal warmed his stomach every time he remembered Molly’s gaze. _You like being watched._ The realization surprised him, but he couldn’t bring himself to unpack it - the heat of Caleb’s mouth, the intoxicatingly sharp and sweet taste of him, his long, delicate fingers tracing Fjord’s muscles, his scars, it was all far too consuming for him to do anything but let himself sink into it.

The glasses were moved to the table, now that they were in the way, as Caleb pressed Fjord down into the mattress gently, resting on his knees between Fjord’s thighs. He reached down, still looking Fjord in the eye, and wrapped a hand around Fjord’s neglected cock, eliciting a moan that Fjord stifled with his fist. Caleb bent down to take one of Fjord’s nipples between his teeth, sucking and licking gently before biting down at the same time that he stroked Fjord’s cock, pulling a stuttering gasp from the other man. Fjord tried to cover his mouth again, but Caleb reached up and pulled his hand away gently.

“None of that, _Kätzchen._ You are making such pretty noises for me, let me hear them.” Fjord moaned again softly and flushed, rewarded with a tender smile from Caleb.

“Just like that, yes. What a good boy you are being for me, _mein Hübscher_ Fjord. What would you like from me?”

“Please, I, I wanna make you happy. Let me serve you,” Fjord gasped, hardly able to form a thought with Caleb’s mouth and fingers playing over his nipples. Caleb hummed, pleased, sending another shudder through Fjord.

“Would you like me to tie you up?” Caleb asked, stroking Fjord’s cheek. Fjord felt more blood rush south at the idea.

“Yes, yes, please, I would really like that.” Caleb nodded and pulled a length of rope out of his bedside table - _fuck, how much of that does he have_ \- and set to work binding Fjord’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts. The feeling of the restraints made Fjord slip further into a pleasurable fog of submission and want. He let out soft whines and moans as he progressively lost his mobility, knowing his safety was assured by Caleb’s careful checking for slack in his binds. He bent down to place a few tender kisses on Fjord’s cheek.

“Alright, _Schätzchen,_ if anything does not feel right, or if you decide you want to stop something, you know that you only have to say so, ja?” Caleb murmured, pressing kisses to the marks on Fjord’s neck. Fjord nodded vigorously.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I understand, Cay, I promise I’ll say something if I need to stop.” Caleb nodded.

“ _Gut_. I have something that I would like to show you, so you may decide if you’d like to play with it.” Fjord raised his eyebrows and Molly snickered from his position at the doorway. Caleb turned to look at Molly.

“I said I did not want to hear from you,” he said sternly. Molly bit his lip, clearly struggling not to offer a comeback, but stayed quiet. “Good boy.” Fjord watched as Caleb reached into the drawer and pulled out something curious, two small round nubs of leather.

“Do you know what these are?” he asked. Fjord shook his head. “They are enchanted. I bought them for Molly, but as he is being very bad, you may use them tonight.” Fjord heard Molly’s tail thump behind him again as the tiefling strained to keep quiet. “They go on your chest, like this.” Caleb took one and placed it over Fjord’s nipple, without activating the enchantment. “You said you had some interest in toys. Would you like to try them?”

“Uh, yeah,” Fjord choked out. “That sounds like it could be nice.” Caleb grinned and rolled them between his hands, and then attached them to Fjord’s chest, watching carefully for any hesitation or negative reaction. Fjord groaned and arched his back, the leather sealing around his nipples like a soft, warm mouth. He was leaking now, the stimulation of the suckers combined with the eroticism of being immobile, and being watched, which he almost forgot about until he heard a soft whine from Molly. Caleb and Fjord turned around to see Molly’s tail wrapped around his cock, stroking and squeezing. Caleb sighed.

“If you will excuse me, _Schätzchen,_ I have a very, very naughty boy to deal with.” Fjord could only moan in response, overwhelmed with stimulation. Caleb stood and walked over to where Molly was kneeling, who slowed but didn’t stop his strokes.

“Thank the gods, I was beginning to think you two’d forgotten about me,” Molly said sweetly. Caleb slid two fingers into the loop at Molly’s throat and pulled him to his feet.

“You are trying my patience, Mollymauk,” Caleb growled. He walked Molly over to the bed, where Fjord was still writhing and panting.

“Put your silver tongue to some use while I open you.” Retrieving a jar of slick, Caleb pushed Molly down so his chest was on the bed, his cheek pressed against Fjord’s stomach. Realizing what was about to happen, Fjord trembled and gasped, his hips jerking upward. Molly shuffled his shoulders forward and sank his mouth down onto Fjord’s cock, and Fjord cried out,

“Ah, _ah, AH, Molly-“_ Caleb smirked.

“For all his trouble, he has a lovely mouth,” Caleb murmured, working two fingers inside Molly.

“Ohhhh, fuck,” Fjord groaned, feeling the tip of his dick hit the back of Molly’s throat, and slide into the hot, tight passage beneath. Forget the visuals, just the sensations of Molly sucking him down, the toys on his nipples and the bindings on his wrists, it was all threatening to be too much, too soon.

“Cay, I - I’m not gonna last like this, I - holy _fuck,_ Molls - I’m sorry, I don’t wanna cum too fast -“ Caleb reached forward with his free hand and stilled Molly’s head with a hand on his horn.

“How much time do you need?”

“What?” Fjord panted.

“When you cum. To go again.” Fjord almost came right there at the realization that Caleb was proposing multiple orgasms.

“Oh, uh, fifteen minutes? I think?” Caleb smiled and took his hand off Molly’s horn, giving him permission to continue, which he did with gusto. Molly was letting out soft whines and muffled moans that Fjord felt through his entire body, threatening to send him over the edge. Caleb was three fingers deep in Molly, and used his free hand to pull the suckers off Fjord’s nipples. The sudden stimulation made Fjord jerk and cry out, pushing his cock deeper into Molly’s wet, warm throat. His nipples, which were swollen and dark, were on fire without even being touched, and he found himself letting out gasping cries, canting his hips up into Molly’s mouth. Caleb took his mouth in a hot, hungry kiss and moved his lips to Fjord’s ear. He reached down to twist Fjord’s nipple as he whispered,

“Then cum for me, _Captain_.”

-and Fjord exploded, arching up off the bed, pulling against his binds, the edges of his vision going white as he shot into Molly’s throat. Molly was on the edge of collapse himself, his legs spread wide for Caleb’s probing fingers, moaning needily around Fjord’s cock, which was quickly softening.

“Good boy,” Caleb purred, nipping at Fjord’s ear. “You look radiant when you cum, beautiful boy, I wish you could see yourself…I want to make you make that face again and again….” Fjord whimpered, overstimulated physically and overwhelmed emotionally, and Caleb pulled Molly up off Fjord’s cock by the collar. Molly looked wrecked, curls askew, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, lips red and swollen.

“Molly,” Fjord croaked, “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Molly, his head resting on Fjord’s stomach, shook his head.

“No,” he sighed, his voice raw and raspy, “I’m perfect, darling.” Fjord moved to run his fingers through Molly’s hair but was stopped short by his bindings. Caleb pulled Molly up by the collar just enough to kiss him, his tongue sliding obscenely through Molly’s open mouth.

“I want to taste him on you,” he murmured, nuzzling against Molly’s cheek. The sheer eroticism of that aroused Fjord so much that he was almost surprised he wasn’t already hard again.

“Here is what is going to happen, _Schönheiten,_ ” Caleb said. “I am going to fuck Molly, to get him ready for Fjord. Fjord, when you are up again, you are going to fuck Molly, and I am going to fuck you.” Caleb searched the eyes of his lovers, waiting for any hesitation or objection. “ _Gut._ Molly, straddle Fjord.” Molly did so eagerly, helped by Caleb as his arms were still behind his back. Fjord moaned and pushed his hips up into Molly, feeling the tiefling’s length pressing into his stomach, Molly’s head resting against his shoulder. Caleb, finally disrobing, climbed up on the bed and slicked his cock, leaning over Molly to suck a bruise into the other man’s shoulder.

“Please, Caleb, please, I need you, give me your cock, gods, I need to be fucked so bad….”

“Do not worry, _Kätzchen,_ you will be more than satisfied tonight,” Caleb murmured. Fjord shifted and sighed, his sensitive nipples brushing deliciously against Molly’s golden rings. Caleb kissed the spot he’d just marked, nuzzling into Molly’s neck.

“You want to fuck him, don’t you?” Caleb growled into Molly’s ear. The dirty talk went straight to Fjord’s core, reigniting the coals of desire that had been temporarily sated by Molly’s blowjob.   
  
“He’s big isn’t he?” he continued, reaching behind Molly to spread his thighs, pulling a keen from Molly’s beautiful parted lips. “I am not sure it will be enough for you, fucking me and then taking him…I bet you wish you could take both our cocks at once, would you like that, you slutty boy? Fjord and I, stuffing you full?” The talk wasn’t even meant for Fjord, but he was stiffening, his cock sliding against Molly’s.

“Yes, gods, fuck, I want it, I can take you both, I know I can, oh _fuuuuck-_ ” Caleb bottomed out inside Molly in one smooth roll of his hips, cutting off Molly’s begging.

“Well it is unfortunate, then, that you were so bad earlier. You were good enough to get what you are getting. Perhaps next time you can have us both at once, if you can behave yourself.” Fjord was overwhelmed by the unfamiliar sensations, Molly and Caleb’s weight pressing into him, his immobility, Molly’s cock slick and sliding against him, the thrusting between his legs and the beautiful sounds they both were making, Molly keening and crying out, Caleb panting and moaning above him. Fjord felt free to tip his head back and let go, lose himself to the pleasure, giving soft sighs and occasional gasps when Molly’s teeth found purchase in his shoulder.

“How’s he feel?” Fjord managed, looking up at Caleb, who by now was wrecked, hair mussed, fingers digging into Molly’s hips, eyes blown black with lust.

“Amazing,” Caleb groaned, slowing his thrusts to let his cock drag over Molly’s prostate. Molly cried out and trembled on top of Fjord, sweaty and flushed, clenching his fists behind him. “I always know when he’s about to cum because he clenches so nicely around me.” Molly whined between them, stretching as much as he could to show off under the praise. Caleb slapped his ass.

“Stay where you are, Mollymauk. Are you close?”

“Yes, yes, fucking hell, I am-“ Caleb pulled out abruptly, leaving Molly practically sobbing. “No, no, please, sir, I need it, please, I need to cum!”

“You can cum when I say, and not before,” Caleb reprimanded. He leaned down and took Fjord’s mouth in a long kiss. Fjord was hot and ready to go again, writhing under Molly, wanting more and unable to chase the friction he needed.

“Are you ready for me, _Schatz_?” Caleb murmured. Fjord nodded vigorously.

“I am, I am,” he cried.

“Would you let me prepare you, or would you prefer I untie you and you may do it yourself?” Caleb asked, tucking a strand of hair out of Fjord’s face. Fjord flushed a little, if it were possible for him to get any darker in his state of arousal.

“I did it earlier,” he said, the admission coming freely in his lust-drunk state. “Before dinner.” Caleb smiled and pressed a kiss to Fjord’s forehead.

“How good you are,” he said. “So handsome and smart, preparing yourself beforehand.” Fjord blushed again at the kind words, and looked away. Caleb’s long fingers came under his chin and gently tilted his face back, bright blue eyes boring into him.

“ _Nein_ , you may not look away when I praise you. I will not tell you lies in our bed, Fjord. If I am telling you these sweet things, it is because they are true and you deserve them. Why do you look away, because you do not believe them?” Fjord couldn’t do anything but nod, squeezing his eyes shut. Caleb stroked Fjord’s hair.

“Sweet thing, if you look away when I praise you, you are doing two very bad things. First, you are saying that I am a liar, which is true outside of this room, but not in here. Second, you are saying that you are not smart, you are not good, and I do not tolerate someone speaking badly about what belongs to me. Do you understand?” Fjord’s words were caught in his throat, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Caleb pressed a soft kiss to Fjord’s lips. “Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, gods, Cay, I want you to fuck me, _please_ , and I want Molly, I want you both at once, please….”

“I wanted to check that you still want what we discussed,” he said gently, moving between Fjord’s legs again. Molly was trying to calm himself on Fjord’s chest, playing patterns over Fjord’s skin with his tongue, breathing deep, and though his erection didn’t flag, his arousal had settled. Caleb reached forward and pulled Molly up by the collar, so his back was pressed against Caleb’s chest.  
  
“I believe you wanted to ride him, filthy boy, ja?” he purred, untying the bonds that kept Molly’s hands behind his back.

“ _Yeeeees_ ,” Molly moaned, long and low. Caleb stroked Molly’s arms and wrists for a moment, massaging the muscles that Fjord knew from experience would still be sore in the morning, and then retrieved the slick to apply to his cock and Fjord’s. The sudden attention on his dick, which had been chasing hints of friction since his first orgasm, made Fjord buck and swear against Molly. The two men grinned and chuckled at him, and Molly lifted himself onto his knees, reached back to pull Caleb forward and give him an obscene, open mouthed kiss, then positioned himself over Fjord’s cock.

“Are you sure you’re good, Molly?” Fjord panted, aware of the size difference between him and Caleb. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Molly smirked and tossed him another stupidly sexy wink.

“Oh, you have my full permission to _wreck_ me, daddy.” Fjord flushed and sputtered at the title, his cock jerking and hole clenching, and then Molly sank down onto his length, letting out high pitched gasps as he did. Molly’s nails dug into Fjord’s chest, but his thighs were trembling and he showed no sign of wanting to stop. Caleb applied more slick to Fjord’s cock and stroked Molly’s back, soothing and encouraging. Fjord had no coherent thought, sinking back under into a haze of pleasure - _hot, wet, tight, gods, so good, fuck, beautiful, pressure, and oh, oh, ohhh -_ Molly’s tight heat so thrilling that he almost didn’t notice Caleb sliding two fingers inside him, checking that he was properly stretched, before the human braced himself on Fjord’s leg and slid inside, letting out a long groan of his own when he bottomed out.

“Ohhhh, _Cay_ ,” Fjord moaned, writhing on the bed. He had never felt anything like this, the squeeze of Molly around him, Caleb filling his ass, he knew he wasn’t going to last very long, with the two of them taking him like this, and he thought he might cum on the spot when, without slowing his bouncing, Molly leaned back to take Caleb’s mouth and they made out lazily as they fucked him. Fjord had no idea what sounds were coming out of him now, snatches of words and phrases, _more, please, harder, deeper, so good, like that, take me,_ and primal cries and moans that he had never heard himself make. Suddenly, Caleb shifted his hips to hit that perfect spot, that perfect angle, and Molly buried Fjord to the hilt in his ass and that was it, he was cumming, his muscles tensing and releasing, his eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back, shaking and groaning as he emptied himself inside Molly. Caleb’s hips began to stutter too, as Fjord’s hole clenched around him. Panting, he slid one hand up to Molly’s throat and the other to his cock, and _squeezed_ as he commanded,

“ _Cum for me, Mollymauk.”_

Molly released with a high pitched gasp, hot cum streaking over Fjord’s stomach and chest, and Fjord felt Caleb’s thrusts shorten and stammer until he let out a guttural shout and collapsed over both of them, filling Fjord with his release.

The three men stayed still for a long moment, Molly and Caleb stroking whatever skin they could reach, pressing soft, breathless kisses to Fjord’s body and one another. Gingerly, with a wince, Molly pulled himself off Fjord’s softening cock, and Fjord felt a surprising hot bolt of possessiveness streak through him at the sight of Molly’s ass and thighs, streaked with his cum. On shaky legs, he crawled to Fjord’s right side and undid his bindings, allowing Fjord to reach out and _touch_ for the first time in what felt like far too long. He just ran his free hand over Molly’s skin, his side and his back, as the tiefling curled up in the crook of his arm with a sigh, tail flicking lazily behind him. Caleb worked on the other side, having pulled out of Fjord gently and easily, and took care to massage each wrist and ankle as he untied it. There was silence in the room, the only sounds of shifting limbs and linens, catching breath, skin against skin, soft, unhurried kisses. Caleb lifted a hand and traced the glyphs of _Prestidigitation_ in the air, dissipating the sweat and slick and cum off of their bodies and the bed. Methodically, he began putting away the rope, the slick, the suckers, and paused at his bedside table to look over at Fjord and Molly, still a tangle of limbs on the bed. Fjord glanced back at him with a small smile, running his fingers through Molly’s hair. Caleb laid down next to them, the heat of his skin combining with the heat of Molly’s and making Fjord feel more relaxed than he had in ages - though the thorough fucking he just received didn’t hurt either.

“You were both incredible,” Caleb murmured, leaning over to give each of them a long, sweet kiss.

“You weren’t half bad yourself,” Molly said with a wink. They both looked at Fjord.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Caleb asked softly, the commanding tone gone from his voice. Fjord looked between them.

“Well I came twice, so you tell me,” he said, laughing in disbelief.

“There was nothing…too much?” Caleb asked, uncertainty visible just behind his eyes. Fjord shook his head.  
  
“No. Not at all. I felt…really safe.” He flushed a little. “I trust you. In this room and out of it.” Caleb gave him a small, sad smile.

“Thank you, Fjord,” he mumbled.

Fjord was relaxed, but a thread of uncertainty tugged at the back of his mind.

“So um…do y’all want me to go?” Molly lifted his head from his position under one arm and Caleb from the other.

“What do you think, we’re going to kick you out?” Molly asked indignantly.

“Oh, well, I mean, I don’t mind, I understand you know, it’s your room and y’all are together and all-“ Caleb looked at Molly meaningfully.

“Well, Fjord, we were hoping to talk with you about that.” Fjord felt his stomach drop. This was the part where they told him it was a one time threesome, where they made it clear that the two of _them_ were together and playing with him didn’t mean anything. _Do you want it to mean something?_ Molly stroked Fjord’s chest soothingly.

“We are together, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t got room for one more, don’t you think?” Molly asked. Fjord looked between them, waiting for the laughter or the “but” or the catch, and it didn’t come.

“Of course, Fjord, you do not have to be with us in that way,” Caleb continued, sensing his hesitation. “If you would prefer to keep it physical, or if you would like for this to be a one time thing-“

“N-no, I do- I mean I don’t - I mean-“ Fjord sighed and collected himself. “Sorry. I’m not so good with words when I’m nervous. I’ve never uh, done anything like that before. With two people. I do like you both, very much, though. And I think…I would like to try this with you.” Molly and Caleb grinned at one another and covered Fjord’s face in kisses, leaving the half-orc squirming and laughing beneath them.

“So then I hope you don’t think you’re going back to your room tonight,” Molly said with a twinkle in his eye. Fjord nestled into their tangled embrace and felt his lids growing heavy.

“No, I think I’ll stay here,” he mumbled. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was the two of them - _his boyfriends_ \- kissing him on the cheek and settling in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement that helped me finish! Let me know what you thought, I love feedback and do take it into account for future fics. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Author craves your validation via kudos, comments, etc. Stay patient y'all, I promise more is coming! (eyyyy)  
> (Brownie points for guessing the origin of the title)
> 
> (Also I realize the way I wrote this might make it sound like Fjord is jealous of Molly for being with Caleb- to be clear, he wants them both, but hearing Caleb top Molly brings out Fjord's submissiveness and so that's the object of this particular fantasy).


End file.
